Insinuations
by KinHiromi
Summary: <html><head></head>Kuroko's innocence has gone, completely and utterly. KagaKuro. One-shot.</html>


Title: Insinuations

Anime: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball

Summary: Kuroko's innocence has gone, completely and utterly.

Genre: Romance

Rating: M for sexual themes

Pairing: Kagami/Kuroko

* * *

><p><p>

The incident was what made Kagami realize that what scant shreds of innocence Kuroko might have had left had completely gone.

Yes, he still had that wide-eyes that people (also known as Seirin) fell for left and right, he still had a breathy, sweet voice that sounded more like it ought to be coming some heavenly creature than a sixteen-year-old boy, and he still was more enamored with sweet things than was necessary, but he was absolutely not an innocent.

Actually, Kagami thought dryly, the bit about him loving sweet things was what made him realize, that Kuroko simply had no innocence left at all.

-xxx-

They had been in the kitchen. It was just him and Kuroko, the latter downing a vanilla shake like his life depended on it, the former absently paging through a book left at the table.

It wasn't an excellent situation—they only had an hour and a half to relax before they had to go meet their captain, Hyuuga Junpei and Kiyoshi Teppei at an interview, and Kagami was getting painfully turned on because the bluenette was very exuberant about drinking. He didn't just sip, he wrapped his entire mouth around the top of the glass and tipped his head back and it was just particularly bothersome to Kagami because his mouth just looked...

It wasn't appropriate to shove him into the bedroom at three in the afternoon with his master, Alex (who stayed in his house for some days) still home when they only had a short amount of time, he told himself, trying to ignore the wet lips across the kitchen as Kuroko opened even wider, tilting back even further, trying to see if there was any of the drink left in the small, plastic glass.

"I guess that's it," he finally said dejectedly as he tossed the empty container in the general vicinity of the trashcan. "Will you drive me to go get more?"

It bounced off the rim, skittering over the floor and landing somewhere near Kagami's feet. With a sigh the red head leaned down, groping around beneath the table to find it. "Why now? You just had one, and we have vanilla shake in the refrigerator. We're going to get more groceries soon, can't you wait until then?"

When he sat up Kuroko was kneeling next to the short table, eyes locked on Kagami's with that falsely innocent wide-eyed gaze that he still wasn't whether he should dread or anticipate because it nearly always preceded some dirty idea.

"Kagami-kun," he said, reaching out to take the empty glass, "it would make a lot more sense to go now. You know as well as I do that I only drink vanillashake."

Perhaps it was him that was the innocent one, because at that point in time Kagami was too distracted by Kuroko's pretty hands wrapping around the glass to process what he was saying. "It's just as good," he muttered, slumping back in his chair. "I don't know what you see in vanilla shake anyway. It's nasty."

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko said slowly, leaning on the table on his elbows, hand dangling over the edge dangerously close to Kagami's crotch. "I want vanilla shake." Each word was precise and deliberate and suddenly Kagami was putting two and two together, his mind sinking into the gutter even further as he realized that the younger boy was definitely not referring the glassed drink he hadd just finished.

"Fine," he said, standing quickly and trying to ignore the hoarseness of his voice. "Come on, let's go. We don't have a lot of time."

It was at times like this that Kagami found himself extremely thankful, that he'd chosen a loss of sleep to learn how to drive.

It was also at times like this, Kuroko sitting in the passenger seat next to him with a severe case of wandering hands, that he wondered how he was ever going to manage to live through the year.

"Kuroko!" he cursed, hands white-knuckled on the steering wheel as Kuroko started growing impatient with just tracing circles on Kagami's thigh. "I can't— I, just, no, you can't. You have to stop. I'm going to kill us both."

Kuroko withdrew, pouting. "Then pull over, Kagami-kun. No one will notice anything if you put on your sunglasses and pretend you're sleeping."

The thought was as intoxicating as Kuroko himself with his blue eyes and full lips and warm breath. "We need to go somewhere more private," Kagami insisted, but he could hear the weakness of his voice.

Kuroko could too, and he pounced on it with soft assurances. "The windows are dark. No one will see anything." And suddenly his hand was back, just barely brushing Kagami's bulging jeans.

He gave up, cranking the steering wheel to the side so hard that Kuroko hit the window with his shoulder. "Fine," he said for the second time in ten minutes, but this time it was a command. "You want to stop here, we'll stop here." They were in the parking lot of a supermarket, parked between a family van and a small red sports car.

Kuroko was unbuckling his seatbelt, motioning for Kagami to move his seat backward so there was room for him on the floor.

"You want the shake, hm?" Kagami asked, slanting a glance at the younger boy, predator to predator. "Come here, then. Come get it."

Kuroko was crawling over, sliding with practiced ease to his knees on the floor space at Kagami's feet. "You're kind of an idiot sometimes, you know that?" His danced his fingers up Kagami's legs, stopping at the button to his pants.

How he managed to look predatory when he was on his knees was beyond Kagami's comprehension. It was like this every time Kuroko decided he wanted him— he found a way to get him alone, then teased him and lorded his power over him until the older boy thought he would cry with frustration.

He was undoing the button, slowly easing the zipper down, when he stopped suddenly. "Eyes shut," he told Kagami sharply. "I don't want to be caught. You're an actor, you should be able to pretend to sleep well enough, right?"

It was with regret that Kagami closed his eyes. He was going to miss seeing Kuroko's face, miss the satisfied glint in his eyes that meant he was utterly pleased with himself and Kagami.

"I'll stop if you open them, so don't even try."

"You're enjoying this too much," he hissed, trying to keep his breathing regular. "Way too much."

He didn't answer, just softly laughed, then Kagami's jeans were slipping down over his hips and Kuroko was humming appreciatively. "Mm, I love your hipbones," he sighed, and abruptly there was a hint of a tongue tracing the sharp point, trailing sparks down the slope of it.

When he jumped, eyes opening in shock, Kuroko bit down hard and backed away. "You're supposed to be sleeping!" he warned. Kagami shut his eyes just as quickly as he had opened them, colors jumping around tauntingly on the backs of his eyelids.

His tongue was everywhere then, tracing shapes on Kagami's stomach, hips, thighs, always close but never quite close enough. It was torturous; he was aroused beyond belief, blood pulsing in his veins as he worked to keep his face from twitching and betraying that he wasn't actually sleeping at all.

It felt like an hour, two, seven, before Kuroko finally shimmied Kagami's briefs down to meet the jeans at his knees, and then there was breath ghosting over him, warm and agonizing. "Mm, Kagami-kun." Kuroko was murmuring, reverent.

There was a moment where Kagami really couldn't help the groan that escaped because Kuroko took him into his mouth and it was the most perfect thing he could have imagined because it was hot _hot hot_ and wet and Kuroko.

It was on instinct that his hands blindly found the younger's hair, tangling in the strands and holding him in place so he couldn't back off, couldn't stop because that would be the worst thing in the world. Kagami knew without a doubt that he would die without this. He would die without the bluenette, the light, his light, would wither away into nothingness if he couldn't have him-

When he came it was fire in his blood, only intensified by his lack of sight. He could feel the younger still though, careful not to leave a mess. This thought, this need to see his face, was what made Kagami open his eyes.

Kuroko was perfect, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes heavy-lidded and satisfied. Kagami disentangled his fingers from his hair, dropping his hands to the nape of the younger's neck, nudging him upward into his lap so, after a quick glance around to verify they were safe, he could kiss him.

"You taste like vanilla shake still," Kagami breathed against him, still too mentally and emotionally imbalanced to make a more coherent statement.

Kuroko laughed into his mouth, very much still alive and full of excitement, a stark contrast to Kagami's sated murmurs. "I wonder why that is?"

Kagami bit the other's lower lip in the equivalent of an eye roll. "Shut up."

The younger brushed his hips against Kagami's stomach, the gesture slight but very deliberate. "Want to make me?"

It wasn't quite as easy for Kagami, with his long legs, to kneel in the small amount of floor space, but Kuroko felt he managed well enough.


End file.
